The Mysterious Masked Girl One-Shot
by Nobody000
Summary: This is my first FF story. Okay so, the Pied Piper was invited to a party hosted by Rumpelstiltskin. Technically, he doesn't know exactly why he decided to accept the invitation. There, he meets with a masked girl who decided to dance with him. However, she doesn't mention her name.


**The Mysterious Mask Girl**

I can't believe I accepted to go to this party. I mean, I'm not really on the 'friendly term' with Stiltskin, ever since last summer. It's hard to believe, _he_ would invite _me_ to one of his parties.

I take one last look in the mirror, gauging myself of how good I was looking. 'Wait, why am I even care on what I'm gonna look in this event? He said I can wear anything I usually wear.' I shrug at myself and then straighten my hat before leaving my room.

Stiltskin has been _so kind_ to even lend me one of his rooms to me. It seems absolutely pointless to do that; I can just come here, all dressed up for the party. Yep.

As I enter the ballroom, the dim gloomy lights set the mood into a mysterious, suspicious, groovy way. I have to smirk on how Stiltskin knows my taste in things. Shaking my head hard enough my hat falls off; I blink as the evening gowns sway with the music.

Masks, everybody was wearing masks. Wow, how can I forget the theme of the party was masks? Damn it, I left my mask back into my room. I'll just go and get it. As I head turn around, the lights suddenly switches off. Everything in the room was pitching black and nobody can see anything.

Pay no mind to this, Piper. *rattle, rattle* Wow, this is just great, the doors are even locked. Who lock doors while there's a room full of people while the room is pitch black? This is _sure_ interesting.

Just then, somebody taps onto my shoulder. I turn around, of course seeing no one. But something falls into my hands. I play with it till I found out it was a mask. Why did someone drops a mask onto me? No matter, I'll just put it on, since it's just a temporary one.

As if on cue, the lights switch back on. Everybody went back to their usual position, as if the black out didn't happen. A voice booms into a microphone somewhere high. "Welcome, dear peasants, to the party of theatrical fun!" it was Stiltskin's voice that leads me into a moody mood. "Get ready, creatures, to grab a partner and dance~! You have 15 seconds." Stiltskin's voice drifts off and he was gone.

15 seconds to find a partner? Hmmm, interesting. Just as I thought of this, something catches my eye. I turn to look at it closely to find a figure just a few feet from me. I was assuming it was a girl, since the way she's standing. Even though she's wearing a man's suit. Her mask covers her whole face, leaving out a few black feathers out of the sides. Two white stripes settle on both sides of her mask while a symbol of a treble clef rests in the middle the two stripes.

She comes up to me and bows. As she stands up, my lips move. "-" but nothing escapes my mouth. I clench my fists, damn my curse. My hands reach down to my slings, but to find them empty. Tch, I left it back at my room. How can I forget something as important as something so little?

With her glove hand, she picks up my hand and kisses it before leading me to the dance floor. She rests her hand onto my shoulder as her other fits into my hand. I slowly take her waist as the music begins to play.

As we sway with the music, I could feel her movements strong against me. She's skilled, but so am I. The magic we were having was like building a tall steady tower. If something strong would happen to push it down, the tower wouldn't be able to fall.

Throughout the song, we both stare hard into each other's eyes. For some odd reason, the more I look hard at her mask, the more it was disappearing. It was as if the mask was revealing her true identity to me. I could see parts of her face, only seeing the colors of her eyes.

Once the music slowly comes to a stop. Her mask was becoming solid and I could no longer see past it. The song ends completely and then she lets go of me. I stop and watch her bows to me before disappearing into the crowds. I reach out for her, but I already know that she was long gone.

I pull off the mask and set it onto the dresser. Remembering the last few moments of the dance, I could see the other dancers in the mirror, while only me and her dancing in the middle of the mirror. Lost in a daydream, I didn't realize that somebody enters my room.

"Had a wonderful time?" my dream splits and disperses from the mirror. I turn around to face Stiltskin leaning against the door frame. I make a face that says, 'What do you want?' He ignores my rude expression, and flips out a white envelope in his tiny little hands. "I need you to deliver this to someone." I turn my back to him to grab my flute that was on the bed. "Aw, don't be so mean. I could," he pauses, "tell you more about the mysterious mask girl who danced with you."

I nearly drop my flute and turn around to face him. He smiles evilly that he sees something that I want. I snatch the envelope out of his hands and head out of the door. As the big doors slam behind me, I look at the seal of on the paper. On the seal was a faded symbol of a town's emblem.

I flip the envelope over and my hands shook. My eyes tremble as they see the faded German words that I knew and remembered. In my hand, was a letter to someone in Hameln, Germany.


End file.
